


Fire and Gold

by sakuracstark



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Ghosts, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: Zac and the guys go out for a drink, he meets someone... unexpected.





	Fire and Gold

I tilt my head in curiosity at this beautiful Adonis of a man across the room, he's sitting with three other men, they all look dead tired. Heh, dead tired. I roll my eyes at my stupid pun and turn as my best friends hand grabs my shoulder. He smirks darkly at me, I look over his dark tight-fitting jeans, his tight white tee, and his black leather jacket, not to mention the dark brown aviators topping the look off. (www.polyvore.com/untitled_16/set?id=233758211)

"Cute" I tease with a smirk, he smirks back.

"Oh, I'm never cute" he purrs, before sauntering off into the crowd of sweating, gyrating people dancing on the dance floor. I glance back at the table and see him staring at me, I grin. Looks like I found my prey. I straighten my dress and saunter over. (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=233768141)

"Hello" I purr, smiling at his friends kindly, then watching him with a smirk.

"Hey" he replies with a smirk of his own, he downs the rest of his drink before excusing himself from his friends, following me to the bar.

"I'm Zak" he introduces.

"Valerie"

"So Valerie, what brings you to Las Vegas" he asks, I smirk even more.

"Just passing through, although I suppose this place has some charm to it" I hum in contemplation.

"What do you do for a living" he asks, I shrug.

"I keep track of important people for other important people" I say in a mysterious voice, he laughs. "I am in charge of keeping a bunch of grown men and women that act like children from doing bad things"

"Sounds interesting" he laughs, I scowl.

"It's annoying... But enough about that, what do you do"

"I actually hunt the paranormal for a living, me and my friends over there investigate the most haunted locations around the world" he says somewhat shyly. I look him over again.

"I can see that I suppose, should have figured with all the darkness around you" I finally say, the bartender finally coming over and taking our orders.

"Darkness around me" he asks, I smirk.

"I know you aren't dumb enough to think you only find decent entities out there, hell you probably chase after the more malicious ones, that builds up and sticks with you. You gain attachments regardless of how you try to remove them, your aura is tainted" I explain, he looks surprised and curious.

"And how do you get all this" he asks slowly, sipping at his drink slowly.

"I can see more than most, though I wouldn't dare call myself a psychic or anything. I'm somewhat sensitive to those around me. Living and un-living" I admit, he looks impressed. "Now that's not what I figured this was about" 

He smirks, "Want to see my dungeon of haunted artifacts" he asks, I laugh in surprise and delight. I can tell he says it mostly as a joke, but also partially serious. 

"I would be delighted"


End file.
